Retrouvailles
by Mousoukyu
Summary: "Je fixais la place qui me faisait face, absent. Depuis deux ans, je n'étais plus rien, depuis que tu m'avais quitté en ne laissant aucune trace, pas même un mot" Venait voir la suite, je sais pas quoi mettre d'autre!


**Titre :** Retrouvailles

**Auteur :** Mousoukyu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ni le miroir d'eau ne m'appartiennent!

**Bêta **: La courageuse et magnifique Meylhana !

**Note 1 :** Après avoir fait un petit tour à Bordeaux, j'ai eu envie de voir Naruto et Sasuke nostalgiques entre pleins de sales gosses qui sourient! :D

**Note 2 :** Je n'ai aucun talent :D

**Note 3 **: Pour les incultes, le miroir d'eau est un ensemble de dalles de granit assemblées sur une longueur de 130 mètres et une largeur de 42 mètres. Dans un premier temps, la dalle est pratiquement sèche et ressemble donc à une immense ardoise. Ensuite des volutes de brume sortent de buses implantées dans la dalle et finissent par plonger l'ensemble dans une sorte de brouillard intense masquant le paysage ainsi que toute personne située à seulement quelques mètres. Quelques minutes plus tard la brume se dissipe, et c'est au tour de l'eau de faire progressivement son apparition jusqu'à recouvrir totalement la dalle puis à nouveau l'effet miroir etc.

Retrouvailles

Je fixais la place qui me faisait face, absent. Depuis deux ans, je n'étais plus rien, depuis que tu m'avais quitté en ne laissant aucune trace, pas même un mot. Tu m'avais tellement fait souffrir et pourtant je ne t'en voulais pas. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas rancunier !

Le miroir d'eau devant moi me narguait, dans toute sa splendeur, m'écœurant presque. Des enfants à moitié nus courraient et rigolaient en s'éclaboussant avec l'eau, profitant des jets quand ceux-ci sortaient de leur trou. Le miroir d'eau était une immense pataugeoire, parallèle à la Garonne qui coulait lentement.

Coulant mon regard vers le bas, je contemplai mon reflet qui était flou à cause de l'agitation des autres. Mes cheveux blonds, devenus un peu plus ternes qu'avant, flottaient au gré du vent tandis que mes yeux céruléens restaient immobiles, légèrement cernés dû à la fatigue engendrée au fil de mes nuits blanches. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les gens autour me prenant pour un pédophile qui attendait qu'un enfant s'égare pour lui faire des choses pas très catholiques.

La rosée qui était apparue récemment, se stoppa suivit de soupirs déçus de la part des enfants_**.**_

Regardant à nouveau devant moi, j'aperçus un jeune homme brun, ne me rendant même pas compte que je me perdais silencieusement dans ses yeux onyx. Des yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien, que j'avais fixé pendant des heures durant sans me lasser, des yeux tellement beaux, encerclés d'un visage fin et albâtre qui ensuite s'entourait de cheveux noirs corbeau. Tes yeux. Ceux qui m'avaient hanté pendant des nuits et des jours, et qui m'avaient tellement manqué.

Sans hésiter, mes jambes se mirent à marcher au travers de la grande pataugeoire en ta direction, ignorant complètement si elles se mouillaient ou pas, même si le "ou pas" était de trop. Je m'aperçus que toi aussi tu marchais vers moi mais plus calmement, un sourire doux se dessinant sur tes lèvres. Enfin, je dus m'arrêter pour ne pas te foncer dedans. Dire que tu étais magnifique était un euphémisme. Tu faisais la même taille que moi mais tu étais moins musclé, ton corps plus discret que le mien mais quand même utile quand on se battait.

Je te pris dans mes bras, humant ton parfum duquel je raffolais tant et ta peau contre la mienne m'électrisant alors qu'un soupir traversait simultanément nos lèvres. A présent je pleurais, mes larmes glissaient d'elles-mêmes mais je ne faisais rien pour les en empêcher, me procurant un bien fou. C'était tellement bon de te sentir à nouveau contre moi. J'étais tellement heureux ! Mon sourire, après deux ans d'abstinence, étira mes lèvres. Comment pouvais-tu partir si soudainement pendant deux années puis revenir tranquillement, sans que je n'arrive à t'en vouloir ? Toi, la seule personne que j'aimais autant que la prunelle de mes yeux, et plus encore, tu étais de retour. Contre mon gré, tu te reculas et caressas avec tendresse, de tes doigts, ma joue, effaçant le liquide salé sur mes joues. Cela me faisait tellement plaisir. Mes yeux se fermèrent, profitant de ce doux toucher. Et enfin, tes lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, légères et agréables. Mes sens en alerte, je ne pus que m'en délecter. Lentement, tu t'éloignas de moi et me regardas en souriant. Quel beau sourire...

"- Je t'aime, Naruto "

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulèrent encore au coins de mes yeux, oubliant le pourquoi de ta disparition et je me jetai sur tes lèvres, y joignant cette fois-ci la langue. Un doux ballet s'enchaina sous le regard choqué des gens, bien que ce détail ne m'intéressait pas vraiment... Mes bras encerclèrent tes hanches alors que tes mains prenaient en coupe mon visage. Nous souriions tout deux de joie de s'être enfin retrouvés. C'était tellement plaisant que je n'arrivais à me décoller de toi, désirant toujours ta chaleur et ton corps. Personnellement, moi je dis : Vive l'apnée...

Relâchant enfin tes douces lèvres, je répondis en posant mon front contre le tien :

"-Moi aussi, Sasuke..."

Et un rire traversa nos lèvres, heureux. Seulement trois minutes plus tard, je remarquai enfin la veille dame en train de nous regarder en bavant, avec sa fille qui faisait de même et son chien. Lui, je n'avais aucunement envie de savoir ce qu'il faisait...

Fin.

Court, nul, ennuyeux, sans aucun détail précis et utile, voilà ce que j'en pense. C'est une copine qui m'a dit de la mettre donc, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis née nulle... U.U


End file.
